Changelog : Moo Moo v4.00 Generation X
Official Changelog MMGX v4.00 Gameplay & Cosmetics -Some performance improvements and changes. -Some terrain remade and changes. -Game Modes *Hero level set to 6 for Professional. *Hero level set to 10 for Advance. -Thunderbluff Town and MooMoo *Added mini buildings and units (serves as population) *Healing/Mana aura is no longer remove during wave. *Healing/Mana aura takes less when has wave from 0.08 to 0.01%). *Healing/Mana aura perimeter improved 600/1200. -Unable repick for all random mode. -Unable command "-skip" on before last waves 25/35 -Gold Reward remade -Book of Artifacts *New shop -Gul'dan the Warlock *Changed name to Adobo *Added new skill Presence of Adobo.(Slowed 400% attack rate nearby 1000 AoE.) *Improved bonus stats. *400% prone to magic damage. -New 3 Elite bosses *Viper the Ancient Snake *Tatsa the Sluge *Duke Duval the Ancient Warlock -Region I Boss : Trigon *Improved bonus stats. *Replaced Critical Attack to Poison Sting. -Region II Boss : Volta *Improved bonus stats. *Spawn when Trigon dies. -Hero Taverns *Changed color green for agi red for strength purple for int. -Couriers *Changed starting courier. *Starting courier cannot to buy on shop. *Wyvern unable to use items. *No longer revive. -Rexxar Shop *Removed gold transfer. *Remade set of creatures. -Gold transfer *Remade *Added to circle of power. -New Commands "-buytomes" or "-bt" *Buy tomes instantly. *Minimum required gold is 12000. *20 all stats per loop. Hero -Cockroach : Tootsie *New Hero *Intelligence -Sacred Fighter : Good Knight *Changed tavern location. *Changed primary attribute from strength to intelligence. -Frost Infernal : Bliz Rock *Remade. *Frozenline remakes. *Breath of Ice remakes. *Changed tavern location. *Changed primary attribute from agility to strength. -Spongebob : Squarepants *Emerge has now level 2 when reach level 50. -King of Sparta : Leonidas *Leadership now only applies for self and player units. *Leadership improved AoE from 450 to 1000. *Leadership improved strength bonus damage from 1 to 2. *Three Hundred changed summoning unit *Gravity Smash has now level 2 when reach level 50. -Moo Moo : King of Thunderbluff *Unleash has now level 2 when reach level 50. *Unleash rescaled duration to 12/22. *Unleash cooldown increase by 5. -Aramachus : Dark Lord *Remade -Flame Wizard : Ching Pogi *Remade -Mechanical Goblin : Riket Rattletrap *Variuos changes on skills -Vassal : Nunya Baldibion *Gun Flare renamed to Hell flare and improved a bit. *Unlock Potential rebalance. -Cannibal : Philpo *Increased scale from 1.30 to 1.45. *Rend reduce chance to trigger from 25% to 17% *Mammoth rescaled strength base bonus from 100/200/300 to 50/100/150. *Stench removed initial damage. -Colossus : Cozi *Colossal Dash reduce strength damage from 3 to 2. *Catastrophe added slow effect. *Catastrophe has now constant radius AoE from 500/650/800 to 800. -Dragon Warlord : Drek Thar Nogard *Increased scale from .81 to 1.00. *Incinerate set a constant cooldown to 25. -Dreadlord : Mal'Ganis *Feral Rage improved. *Forsaken improved hit points gain from 30 to 50. *Inferno replaces to Dread Pack. -Drunken Panda : Charles Bruno *Pandaren Elemental remake. *Tri Disatser reduce execute delay. -Gladiator : Nacho Cheese *Hundred Axes rebalance. -Imperial Guard : Rob Kublay *Twisted Cleaver rescaled clave from 30%/60% to 40%/80%. -Razormane Bandit : Ping Maxx *War Stomp rework damage base. *Mighty Pong fixed not reviving bug. *Mighty Pong changed mechanisms. -Tank : House *Terra Upheaval rescaled attack speed bonus to 70%/140% to 40%/80% -Firelord : Volcanus Ragepyre *Flame Strike no longer damage to it self either allies. *Increased area of effect from 250 to 600. -Templar : Arius Wrath *Changed tavern location. *Sanity's Blessing remake. *Templar's Valor improved. -Axis : Reden Tamondong *Revenge removed cooldown. *Revenge removed mana cost. *Call & Slice remake to Battle Hunger. *Perfection fixed cooldown. -Blademaster : Eyobel *Mirror Image lowered mana cost from 200/400/600/800 to 100/200/300/400 *Green Slash has now constant cooldown by 75. *Green Slash lowered agility jump bonus from 2 to 0.25. -Chain Gunner : Carlito Brigante *Lasershot remade mana consumption. -Dread Conjurer : Tausil Clahroo *Changed to natural color. *Conjur rebalance. *Back Stab rescaled chances from 1%-100% to 1%-50/1%-100% *Back Stab rescaled critical damage from 10 to 5/7. -Iron Raven : Vy Vorpalshade *Premeditated Strike attacking trigger from 5 to 3. *Premeditated Strike rescaled critical to 1.2/1.6/2.0/2.4 *Hysteria rescaled chances to 3%/6%/9%/12%. *Vorpal's Feather remade. *Raid Aura rework. -Liquid Matter : Cooler'Tetrahedron *Hydro Rings removed additional times agility. *Water Strike improved stun duration. *Water Strike improved cooldown by 7. *Water Strike removed initial damage. -Moon Huntress : Naisha Importance *Glaive of Force remake. *Glaive of Force changed name to Moon Glaive. *Moon Arc has now constant jump from 3/5/7/9 to 5. *Moon Arc improved cooldown by 4. *Ethereal Glaive's moon chain deals 2.0x agility damage. *Ethereal Glaive constant moon chain by 20%. -Dark Ranger : Sylvanas Windrunner *Dark Arrow improved cooldown. *Deathstrike rebalanced agility damage. *Dark Touch's Deathstrike chances are applied on day and nigh time. *Dark Touch rework bonus damage from flat to percentage. -Overlord : Laharl Vetkin *Bash changed icon. *Feral remake. *Devash reduced AoE from 550 to 200. *Devash reduced thickness aura from 2/4 to 1. -Panda Warrior : Po *Panda Strength remake. *Panda Fur rescaled armor bonus from 25/50/75/100 to 20/40/30/50. *Panda Smash trigger invulnerable during air. -Shadow Demon : Dusk Wrathbringer *Shadow Harvest new skill. *Displace Shadow remake. *Displace Shadow is now an ultimate. *Graveyard is now a special skill. *Shadow Bash replaces Shadow Reaper. *Shadow Mastery remake. *Shadow Mastery is now a 3rd skill. -Shadow Shaman : Akinos *Changed title name from Shadow Shaman to Mystic Shaman. *Battlefury reworked. *Battle Hunger improved bonus damage from 60/75/120 to 75/150/225. *Divine Regeneration improved. -Silver Scout : Igaza the Avenger *Changed tavern location. *Spectral Attack improved cooldown from 12 to 20. -Troll Warrior : Loremon *Fervor improved cooldown from 10 to 25. *Multistrike rescaled chances from 15/25/30 to 15/30/45 *Bash reworked. Items -Major changes and remakes *Item General remakes *New Shop : Magi -Item boss drop *Automatically give to owner of kill. Note: If an hero has full slot it will drop on the floor. -Items Ownership *Removed Enabled/enabled function. Secrets -Second Chance *Removed. -Ultimate Ropera *Removed. -Power up Runes *New Set -Kerchek Quest *Added story line. *Remake mechanisms *Required to finish waves 25/35. *No more exchange of good/evil souls after defeating Adobo. -Gem of Shadow *Added negative aura (-100) -Wyvern Courier *New secret -Power Necklace *New secret item -Enchanted Gem *New secret item -Soul Gem *New secret item -Shield of Aszune *New secret item -+1M Gold Secret *Applies to all players. -Moo T-shirt *Remake secret procedure. -Moo Axe *Remade. *Remake secret procedure. -Nogueira Courier *Remake secret procedure. -Arcanite Shield *Remade. *Remake secret procedure. -Halberd Axe *Remade. *Remake secret procedure. -Thunderfury *Remade. *Removed orb effect. -Mystic Grallen *Remade. -Exorus Warlock *Remade. -Tectonic *Remade. -Cloak of Wizardy *Remade. -Eternal Aura *Removed shared aura. *Removed HP regen aura. -Moo Moo Battle Gears Recipe *Remade. *Simplified name to Battle Gears. -Sadistic Axe *Remade. -Trinity *Remade. -Ani Cages *Remade. -Cage Small *Remade. -Cage Medium *Remade. -Cage Large *Remade. -Sassy's Cloak *Remade. -Cloak of Wizardy *Remade. -Satanic Chicken -Remake secret procedure. -Immunity Necklace *Reduced charges from 100 to 50. Miscellaneous *Renamed hero taverns. *New Intelligence Tavern 2 *End Round gold rewards set to 500. *No more thunderbluff unit spawn on main quest. -Weather Effect *Normal difficulty starts at wave 10. *Professional difficulty starts at wave 5. *Advance difficulty starts at first wave. Bugs *Fixed credits text and info's *Fixed various typo errors *Fixed various other tooltip errors *Fixed various glitch, spell exploit, icon, typo, and other tool tip errors *Fixed various memory glitches resulted in abilities/items malfunctioning